Lestrange
by Hell von Havranek
Summary: Para Nea Poulain. El principio de la historia fue el fin de la misma.


¡Hola!

Este fic es especial para Nea, porque, Merlín, el destino tiene algo con darme sus ideas para desarrollarlas xD.

En realidad me quedé un poco con cara de _What?_ Cuando leí la petición que he desarrollado, porque no se me ocurría una historia acerca de esta pareja (o de Bella en específico), pero entonces se me ocurrió que ser marcado debe sentirse igual que cuando te gradúas y te dan tu título y eres muy feliz. Y justo antes de ese momento te pones a recordar todas las cosas que te han llevado hasta ese punto.

Así que aquí está, espero que te guste, lo he revisado mucho y al final me ha gustado de esta forma.  
>Que lo disfrutes.<p>

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, de "cierta saga literaria", le pertenece a nuestra diosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo he creado esta pequeña historia en base a sus libros.

Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible Navideño_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lestrange<strong>

Ella siempre supo que tendría un marido ideal. De buena familia, con gran poder y mucho dinero. También supo que lo más seguro es que fuese su pariente, pero esos detalles se podían pasar por alto. Se imaginaba a algún rico, que trabajaba en el Ministerio, influyente y aristócrata, con un humor horrible y, lógicamente, con un odio natural a los sangre sucia

No esperaba amarlo ni que él la amase, no esperaba una gran familia con hijos, ni siquiera esperaba que fuese alguien de su edad.  
>No lo esperaba a él.<p>

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabello castaño largo, rasgos severos y ojos oscuros, cejas gruesas, gran porte y habilidad para manipular. El apellido Lestrange solo lo había escuchado una vez, refiriéndose a un allegado al señor oscuro, pero no le sonaba de nada.<p>

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Black—. Rodolphus no se sintió amedrentado por la majestuosidad de Grimmauld Place. En todo caso lo ponía nervioso la actitud de aquella chica de ojos profundos, mirada agresiva y delicados labios.

—Lo mismo digo, Rodolphus—. Bellatrix lo miraba fijamente, observando cada detalle de su prometido. —Dígame, ¿cuántos años tiene?

Había planeado que la plática fuese un poco más banal y mucho más tradicional:

—_Un placer conocerla, señorita Black_

—_Oh, por favor, llámame Bella._

—_Encantado, Bella—. Una pausa para besarle la mano. —Mi nombre es Rodolphus, hijo de Frederick Lestrange._

Pero no era el caso.

—¿Es muy relevante mi edad?

Una sonrisa juguetona marca Black se mostraba en el rostro de la morena

—¿Está evadiendo mi pregunta?

El muchacho le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>El mismo hombre que ahora tomaba su mano, con la mirada ausente, quizás como ella, rememorando partes específicas de su vida.<p>

Cuando lo conoció, también supo que su vida iba a cambiar con la llegada de ese hombre, que su último curso en Hogwarts iba a ser totalmente distinto de los anteriores. Que ella estaba hecha para algo más.

* * *

><p>—Durante este último curso se deben enfocar a aprobar los éxtasis necesarios para la carrera que hayan elegido ejercer—. El profesor Warrick, que generalmente se encargaba de las clases de vuelo, daba la charla a los Slytherin acerca de su futuro y el año que les esperaba en Hogwarts. —Por ello es necesario que estudien más y aprueben con buenas calificaciones—. Casi todos los alumnos lo miraban entre aburridos y hastiados. Muchos ya tenían un futuro designado, que no tenía nada que ver con las carreras ofrecidas. Un futuro que prometía un nuevo orden mundial. —Eso es todo, buenas tardes señores.<p>

Salieron a tropel del aula rumbo al comedor, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de lo que acababan de oír, sin la más ligera angustia por lo que harían después del colegio.

Bellatrix era una chica entre intimidante (si iba con un grupo de otros chicos) o solitaria. Muchas veces se le podía ver en compañía de uno o dos de sus compañeros, siempre hombres, mientras se dirigían a las aulas, o intercambiando opiniones acerca de alguien llamado _el señor oscuro._ Siempre parecía la líder, su apellido imponía respeto donde se encontrase.

Pero durante las clases se sentaba sola, casi nunca prestaba atención y le bastaba un intento para lograr los hechizos de la lección. No le molestaban las clases ni los profesores, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de fijarse en eso. Pasaba el tiempo libre aprendiendo más y mejores hechizos, ideando formas de colarse en la sección prohibida, y escribiendo cartas a Londres.

_Rodolphus_

_No sé de donde te salen ideas tan dementes. La verdad es que yo trato de pasar de largo cuando me encuentro con aquellos sangre sucia que hay por todo el colegio. Creo que pelear con ellos no soluciona mucho, lo ideal sería aniquilarlos a todos, o mejor, demostrarles que la magia verdadera solo proviene de la pureza de la sangre. _

_Realmente no he pensado mucho en mi futuro, mi madre dice que debería trabajar en el ministerio, como el vejete, pero yo no me veo detrás de una oficina. Mis planes son muy diferentes._

_¿Has escuchado acerca de _el señor oscuro_? Desde hace años circulan rumores, pero mis padres no quieren que me involucre mucho, porque "soy una señorita y no debo andar metida en eso". Pero al carajo con ellos, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y sé que tú tienes mucha información respecto a Él, así que esperaré tu respuesta._

_Te extraño._

_B.B._

_PD. Mi madre quiere fijar la fecha de la boda en Agosto, apenas ponga un pie fuera del colegio._

El día de su vuelta a Londres se celebró una fiesta por todo lo alto, los magos y brujas más poderosos del Reino Unido se dieron cita para celebrar el compromiso de la señorita Black con el joven de los Lestrange.

Cygnus presentaba a su hija y su futuro yerno con toda su familia, Frederick presumía sus relaciones con _el hombre más poderoso del mundo._ Dos horas después las conversaciones habían cambiado de rumbo y todos discutían acerca de "aquello que está a punto de empezar" y "el nuevo orden" y alguien que se autonombraba Lord Voldemort.

—No respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas.

En el rellano de las escaleras la joven pareja hablaba a solas _al fin_ después de meses sin verse

—No son cosas que te pueda contar en un solo pergamino.

Bellatrix no entendía cómo, pero estaba segura que nadie más, nunca en su vida, le haría sentir ese cariño que Rodolphus le demostraba en cada gesto y cada palabra. Había dejado de ser un matrimonio arreglado, ella realmente quería casarse con él.

—Quiero irme de aquí—. Los brazos del castaño se ciñeron alrededor de Bellatrix, riendo por lo bajo. Ella recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es nuestra fiesta, no podemos irnos.

—No de aquí, bobo. Me refiero a que quiero unirme a Él.

—¿Estás segura?

La morena fijo los ojos en los de su prometido. Quería que él se diera cuenta de cuanto quería estar a su lado siempre, no solo como su compañera, sino siendo mortífago.

—Estoy segura de ti.

* * *

><p>Frederick Lestrange había estudiado con el mismo Tom Riddle, y fue de los primeros que le juraron lealtad. Por ello Rodolphus y Rastaban estaban en los círculos cercanos del señor tenebroso. Cygnus comprometió a su hija con el mayor de los Lestrange en cuanto comprendió lo adecuado que sería tener a alguien en la familia cercano a Lord Voldemort. Pero su intención nunca fue que su propia hija fuese una de las seguidoras del señor oscuro.<p>

Y eso es algo de lo cual Bellatrix se sentía muy orgullosa.

—Bella

—Estoy bien

Estaba mejor que nunca.

* * *

><p>Mi beta dijo que se leía un poco ambiguo, así que dejo la aclaración de que Bellatrix acaba de ser marcada (con la Marca Tenebrosa, ya saben) junto a Rodolphus y Lucius.<p>

Y tal.

No sé, creo que ella se convirtió en esa asesina, psicópata, desquiciada después de que Voldemort le enseñó todos aquellos hechizos, cofcofyseenamoródeélcofcof y antes era una chica reservada que alguna vez amó a su marido. Así que eso. Espero no se salga mucho de vuestras expectativas.

Muy bien, hasta la próxima.

_**Helena ü.**_


End file.
